


New York, Part II

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [118]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, The Boys (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: In Citadel, Antony Starr is an AU (alternate universe) character. He tells people he's an IT Risk Management and Computer Security Consultant (his official cover) but really he's a ex-military, sometimes mercenary, computer hacker and master thief hired by collectors and other ruthless people to steal for them: art, jewels, money, information... Citadel knows Antony's true occupation and he would never target the organization or any of its membership. Through Cit, he's met Stephen Amell (played RL) and fallen hard. This is their story.





	New York, Part II

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Antony Starr/Stephen Amell storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

**players only. takes place shortly at the end of[this trip](https://antony-starr.dreamwidth.org/15124.html).**

_warnings: none_

"I've had a wonderful weekend," Stephen turns his head to press a kiss to Antony's jaw. They are sprawled in a large lounger/cuddle sofa in a corner of one of the more intimate lounges at Cit New York. The remains of their lunch is set on the table beside them; a light buffet of finger food, easy to pick at and to feed each other with. "Thank you, it was exactly what I needed, some time away from home, out of role, doing just normal couply things. I feel so much more relaxed, about everything."

"I'm glad," Antony says, smiling at both the kiss and the words. Grateful something originally teased as a reward has had such an effect. "I like New York. I don't mind L.A. but I couldn't stay there all the time."

"Really?" Stephen pushes up to turn a little more. "I had no idea."

Antony frowns. "I haven't said that before?"

"No, not that I recall," Stephen frowns at the news. "So... why do you live there, why did you buy the apartment?"

"Because it's the best place for my firm, the best place to work out of," Antony says, giving a small shrug. "And I bought the condo because I loved it and the view and I needed to settle down." He smiles at Stephen. "I don't hate it. I would just go nuts if I didn't get to get away from it a couple times a year."

"Ahh there was me thinking we might be ending up with a New York home too the way you said that," Stephen shakes his head with a laugh and settles back down in Antony's embrace. "I like the weather here, it's more what I'm used to."

"We could end up with one," Antony says, tightening his arms around Stephen. "If you wanted."

"Oh sure, drop another couple of mil on another place, why not?" Stephen drawls, his tone bone dry.

"Why not?" Antony responds seriously. "It's not doing anything but sitting there in various banks, making _them_ money, and it's not like we're going to have kids to leave it to."

"When would we have time? We want to travel, we want the beach place..." Stephen pulls out of Antony's arms and turns to look at his husband. "Or am I still thinking like a small town boy from the Toronto 'burbs?" The corner of his mouth kicks up in amusement.

"I don't know," Antony says, laughing. "We've talked about opening an office here a few times but I wouldn't want to be staying in hotels." Not even Citadel, as nice as it is.

"Well... that's a justification I could get behind," Stephen leans in for a quick kiss. "And it would mean it's a sensible reason, rather than indulging me," he pokes his fingers into Antony's ribs. "Which you are showing a remarkable talent for, darling husband."

Antony grins. "I live for indulging for you," he says, pulling Stephen back in for another kiss.

"No," Stephen protests after he's been thoroughly kissed. "You live to shove things in my ass, the spoiling is definitely something secondary." It's a tease, and shows how relaxed Stephen is right now that he can tease about the kink. "Unless you _do_ buy me a New York loft, then it will have to be elevated to first place."

"Mm. No. I think you're right," Antony says, running his hands over Stephen, his eyes crinkling. "I live for shoving things in your ass. All else is second. Besides," he adds, grin widening, "we already decided the New York loft would be a business purchase."

Stephen's eyes narrow and he pulls back a little, though far from enough to disengage Antony's roving caresses. "Oh my god. You're serious, aren't you?"

Antony laughs. "About which? Your ass or the loft?"

"I meant the loft, but now you point it out," Antony's smart mouth earns him a smack, something Stephen wouldn't have done even a few days ago - playful as it is. "Tell me again why I love you?"

"Because I'm irresistible?" Antony ventures, laughing, hands up, pretending to ward off another smack.

"No, no, it's still the apartment, and my plane," Stephen does indeed go for his husband again, making a grab for him, as if to tussle.

Antony makes a sound that could almost be a squeal and tickles Stephen's ribs. "Then you should be all about the beach house and loft," he points out.

Stephen's laughter is a little too loud, given that they chose to hide out in one of the quieter lounges, he smothers his mouth with one hand as he tries to wriggle out of Antony's hand. "You're turning me into a spoilt princess!"

"Never," Antony promises, easing up with a smile. "You appreciate it too much to be spoiled."

"Oh, that makes all the difference huh? That I'm appreciative?" Stephen settles again, still half sprawled over Antony and trying to ignore a look they're getting from a guy across the room.

"Yes." Antony grins. "Spoiled people constantly have their hand out, looking for more. You're just well taken care of."

"'just well taken care of' Understatement of the year there, darling man," Stephen rubs his fingers over some exposed and warm skin. "What about you? Are you 'well taken care of'?"

Antony sighs softly, happily, as Stephen touches him. "I am _very_ well taken care of," he says, hugging Stephen in close.

"But I don't buy you planes and beach houses, in fact I think the last thing I bought you was just a bottle of scotch," Stephen chuckles, his hand moving further under Antony's top to seek out more hair dusted skin.

"I can buy myself planes and beach houses," Antony points out. "You give me what I can't buy. Peace of mind, a place I can really let go, relax, catharsis," he adds with a smile, thinking of the way he usually comes home.

"Catharsis - that's one way to put it," Stephen arches up to bite at Antony's chin. "Yeah, that place to be just yourself, I get that with you, knowing you love me warts and all."

"And it's so hard too," Antony deadpans. "What with all those horrible warts." He grins, eyes crinkling.

"Oh my god!" Stephen exclaims, again his voice a little louder than entirely necessary, he rolls over and goes for Antony's ribs with all his determination and strength. "You are such a bastard!"

Antony laughs and fights back, their shenanigans interrupted by the sound of a surprisingly polite, "Excuse me?" He stills, Stephen following suit, and looks over to see a fairly attractive young man, sans wrist cuff, holding up a book. "Do you mind? I don't want to ruin your fun but this _is_ supposed to be a quiet lounge."

Stephen blinks, his fingers buried somewhere under Antony's top. "Um... yeah, sorry, entirely our bad." He pushes up off his husband and tugs Antony's shirt back in place. "You're quite right," he nods, trying desperately not to laugh at Antony.

"Yeah, our apologies," Antony offers, sitting up more. "Can we buy you a drink to make up for it?" he asks, gesturing to the nearby server.

"No, thank you," the young man says, shaking his head. "I have to drive."

"Then let us pick up your tab," Antony says anyway, nodding at the server. "Put his bill for today on my account - Starr. Antony."

The young man blushes and smiles at them both. "Thank you. I'm sorry I interrupted, but I was trying to study..." he explains, holding up the book again.

"No, no need to apologise, you were right to interrupt," Stephen assures the guy with a smile. "We just got a little carried away," he pats Antony's leg and straightens up.

"No problem," the guy says, turning back to his book.

"You're supposed to be a good influence on me," Antony teases Stephen quietly. "Keep me out of trouble."

"Me!?" Stephen shakes his head. "Hell no, I like you naughty, especially if it gets you told off." He winks at that, aware they can't misbehave any more.

Antony laughs. "You like seeing me brought down a peg, eh?"

"Well, it certainly is a change of scene instead of you being Mr All-In-Charge where everyone seems to know who you are and they get all 'Yes Antony, no Antony' especially when it's clear the 'Sir' is implied," Stephen's grin is impish and entirely irreverent in a way no one else would be allowed to get away with.

"There's lots of times like that," Antony protests, still laughing. But now that he thinks about it, Stephen doesn't see a whole lot of him in those situations.

"Hmm sure there are," Stephen picks up his drink and drains it. "Soooo, shall we adjourn to our room for a little while before we have to scoot to the airport?" He waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Sounds good to me," Antony says, leaning in to give Stephen a quick kiss on the mouth. "I never did get to rim you."

"Oh fuck," Stephen groans the words against Antony's mouth. "Yes... please..."

"Want me to shave?" Antony asks, grinning, linking their hands as he pulls Stephen to his feet.

"What and delay what's already been delayed enough already?" Stephen shakes his head and lets Antony pull him along, loving how they can be so free, so open with each other here. Loving too the looks his darling man gets, appreciative looks from both men and women. _Mine..._

Antony pushes the button for the lift and turns to Stephen, pulling his husband into his arms and kissing him thoroughly. "You make me so hard," he murmurs, grinding lightly against him.

"You make me melt," Stephen returns, hands pressing against the span of Antony's shoulder blades. "I love you."

"I love you more," Antony grins, nibbling at Stephen's mouth.

"That'd be pretty impossible." This back and forth teasing is not new, they've been here many times before in their more intimate moments, but to have it this prolonged, outside of their bedroom, their own home is unusual.

"C'mon." When the doors open, it's Stephen pulling Antony out and down the hallway toward their suite.


End file.
